Hunter's Quest
by CassieKnight
Summary: We know how Lex saw and felt the events during the time in the pyramid...but what did Scar think and how did he see it all fold out? The AvP movie based on Scar's side of things from beginning to end...Rating for language and icky images please R&R Co
1. Preparation

Author's Note: I'm sure all of you expected my sequel before I came out with something like this—truth is, the sequel is being mean to me; but this, so far, is working out well. For the most part, it's the movie all over again—I mean, we all know what happens, except for a few parts that just tap into the predators' side. Yet I've gone through and wrote out what I believe might have been Scar's point of view. Enjoy:)

Be nice to me though, even if you don't like what I've done…my knowledge on the Yautja race is very limited…but I try.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Hunter's Quest_**

**1. **_Preparation_

Modern technology made the trip simple and easy. With perfect timing and at full speed, they would reach their destination early. For some, however, it wouldn't be soon enough.

The spacecraft silently wondered through space, its course set on a backwater planet two galaxies away from their own home. The rituals had been performed, the feast had been eaten, and now there remained only one thing—the task for the reason they came.

Days passing felt like they were years. The anticipation grew—sometimes to the point where restlessness was a mild world. The moment that awaited every male Yautja was fast approaching—and soon three young males would be proving themselves that they were worthy of being accepted and honored amongst their clan.

The three were the best of their age group; they had each learned from the best warriors of their clan. The elder felt they were ready for the definitive task in their nation's being. They were traveling to this foreign planet to hunt; but for these three young Yautjas, they would not be hunting the dominant species like other clans picked to do. No. They would fight the ultimate prey, one of the deadliest, untamed beasts known to Yautja kind.

Though fear did not run through a single vein in any of the three; they had never experienced fear; moreover, if they had they would've been tagged weak and unworthy. That was a dishonorable notion to not only themselves, but their fathers. It was not allowed, plain and simple.

The planet was in view now, its large blue and brownish-green surface hidden by the white clouds that were scattered over random places.

Red and white lights blinked into existence along the loading dock. The arrival had signaled to the heat sensors on the outskirts of the ship to bring the temporarily deserted areas to life. Vents released hot steam as floor door slide aside, revealing stairs that descended to a room below. An overhead light dimly lit up over a center consol in the center of the lower leveled room. Around it, floor lights shined up to illuminate three different and unique helmets perched on heavily wired pedestals. A small hum vibrated inside the center consol and an advanced holographic image of a pyramid flashed up in shades of red.

At the top of the stairs where the single floor door had previously separated the launch dock to this preparation room, stood three tall and vicious teenagers, or so-to-speak. Each had the natural physique of a body builder, hard muscles covering strong bones, long legs that gave them an over seven-foot stance, and a hard, oblong head that was rough skin on the top. Long, bluish-black, thick strands of "hair" encircled the sides and back of their heads. The lengths of these seemingly "dreadlocks" varied for each hunter, but all shared the Yautja trait of golden metal rings placed two or three on each individual strand.

The tallest of the three, reaching nearly eight feet, stepped ahead of the other two and made his way down the stairs. He was not just the largest, but also the oldest, seeing about nineteen years of life. The four mandibles that cornered his lipless, sharp-toothed mouth, (characteristic of the Yautja species), flexed wide as he saw the image of the pyramid floating and turning in a circular direction. He marched forward, dressed, like the others, in only a brown loincloth; long fingers cracked purposely as he bent them, the anticipation making his heart race with excitement.

The oldest gave a satisfactory growl at his comrades as they joined him in front of the consol. Each looked over the red picture with their yellow eyes, clicking sounds chirping in their throats as they communicated.

The youngest and most naïve went to a side computer mounted on the wall. He pressed several buttons; deep within the chamber above emerged a long canon-like contraption. The other two watched from afar as their "brother" flipped the switch, a sharp shooting noise hissing through the room over them. A massive blue laser beam shot through the airless space towards the planet ahead, its target on a small, remote island where only a few forms of life existed.

Several moments passed as the computer scanned the land of the targeted area. Then, red symbols appeared on the small screen—the Yautja alphabet—spelling out words that translated into target hit. The three hunters nodded and separated to different sides of the room

The bravest and the most intelligent of the bunch waited for a compartment to open, revealing pieces of battle armor, weapons, and other things he might need during the hunt. The most critical element he gathered first was the black mesh-like netting that had been sitting on the center rack of the compartment. This mesh served as a heating tool, covering his entire body and warming it immediately.

Next came the handcrafted metal plates. The feet, shin and side-though guards were snapped or tied onto his legs, their weight having no effect on him as he reached for the shoulder and chest gear. The chest armor linked easily to the piece that'd cover his back, however the shoulder and bicep sections would need the assistance of computerized, mechanical "hands" set on the side of the locker to tie the leather-like straps around his muscle covered arm. The last bit in the compartment had nothing to do with protection, but instead would be worn for honor and to show that he was a capable predator. Nine small animal skulls, the largest the size of his fist, strung up on a leather cording was placed diagonally over his upper body, giving him a deadly look.

The second half of the locker compartment was filled with various weapons. First came a light, but durable semi-metal belt that was put around his slender waist. A section of thin, overlapped pieces of armor hung from the front and back centers of the belt, reaching down to his knees, and protecting the middle regions of his body.

He picked up three automatic shuriken and hung them from the belt. Along with the four compacted throwing stars, the Yautja added a small case of very thin, but extremely strong wire. A small case containing three vials of green liquid came next. This liquid was a beverage used to quench thirst, lasting for days at a time, if so necessary. He hoped that the hunt wouldn't cause him to use all three, for if it did and he needed more later he'd be at a loss. Though few hunts in his people's history had lasted more than two weeks, and with this concocted potion, three should be more than enough.

A hard-medaled gauntlet was pulled over his right forearm. Inside this piece if equipment slept two triple-waved blades that would shoot forth at the sudden jolt of expanding muscles in the arm and hand becoming a double-deadly weapon that could cut bone and metal alike clean.

Four this Yautja, however, the next two hand weapons he pulled forward had a sort-of sacred air to them. A ceremonial knife, long and sharpened to perfection and a double-ended retractable spear both of which had belong to his father and had slashed through many hides. He would be the third generation to use these very weapons, and personally, he felt he had the most skill with them during a fight; although, the shuriken was his preferred weapon of choice in some cases. His comrades both agreed he had remarkable aim with them.

Self preparation was finished for each hunter, and now they met at a table at the far side of the room. On top sat three sets of wrist computers along with a back pack that served as a holster for an endless mix of liquid and gas ammunition and the mechanisms that would control the shoulder cannon made for it. However, the cannon would have to be earned, although the writs computers would easily guide the hunters to them.

A small beeping sound from within the pedestal triggered and the three Yautjas turned to it. A dozen or more humans, the native and dominant species of the planet, had found the tunnel blasted by the laser only minutes ago by the spaceship. Their small figures appeared on the holographic image above the pyramid's form.

The oldest gave a clicking chuckle—now the hunt would be able to begin with the humans walking into the trap. Without them, the hunt couldn't take place.

The three checked their wrist blades, readying them for use. The last and most important piece of weaponry was all that remained untouched. The bravest was the first to pick up his mask-like face plate, which was the plainest looking of the three; the oldest had the most elaborate.

Tightening his mandibles together, he placed the mask over his face; his mouth relaxing the inner padding of the helmet when it was in place. His right hand held it still as his left hand connected two thing tubes to the side linking the mask and small compressor attached to the back collar of his armor. The air was quickly sucked out between the material and his face, making it so the mask would not shift in the slightest.

Fully prepared, the predators emerged into the launching bay and gazed out at the blue planet as the ship approached the outer atmosphere. Within minutes they would be starting the trail to the pyramid to engage in the awaited hunt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: Kinda short….but I feel it had to stop there. The next chapter will most likely be longer because the events start to unfold and all. I'll have it up when I can :)


	2. Entrance

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter; it was really fun to write. Anywho, you'll notice that this chapter I added the names for the predators—I have no idea what their real names would be, but I put some in anyway. A very special and BIG thank you to Solian Rhyo! She found the names in her AvP novels, and was nice enough to point them out. We both think the appointed names fit each predator ;)

Oh, and many of you want some dialogue—I don't think there will be any direct quotes, but they do talk to each other from time to time. That's just the way I see it happening -shrugs- Sorry if that disappoints you guys.

Finally, thanks to all that have reviewed! Lots of lovin' to you guys! 3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**2.** _Entrance_

The three Yautjas were joined by one other crew member from the ship. The only reason being, though, was to launch them from the ship to the ground in the pods. They had ten minutes before reaching the icy island the pyramid was located on.

They knew what they had to do, but it would the first time any of them would experience the so-called intense ride in the bullet pods. Inu, the bravest, cracked his neck before stepping backwards into the cramped space of the pod. Although there was little room to move as it was, he still strapped himself in using thick, fabricated straps that pulled over his broad shoulders and crisscrossed over his chest. He had no desire to be jerked around if that was possible in such a confined space.

He couldn't see his comrades at this point—until they were on the ground, he wouldn't hear or see them. It wasn't a big deal though; neither of them were his first choices of hunting companions. Prient'De was much too thick headed, feeling that since he was the oldest he should lead the show. He had merit, though; he was probably the strongest, but only in the sense of brute strength. His main talent lied in hand-to-hand combat.

The other, Boccob, was all about trophies. Granted, Inu had his own collection of skulls and other bones from minor, learning hunts, but he had yet to see a Yautja like Boccob. This one liked to showcase anything he killed—anything—which was why he chose to stick two skulls on sticks and mount them on his back, making them visible from all angles. His endowment was stabbing things—if it wasn't kin, it'd get a blade shoved into its gut. His arrogance was amazing.

Inu, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than victory. He wanted to show that he was a superb hunter and that he could handle anything. With his perfect aim and keen hearing capabilities, he felt he deserved the mark of the hunter more than the others.

The pod's lights dimmed as the ramparts came together and closed him inside. Messages of time, speed, distances, and locations flashed along the trim and front screen of the pod. A sudden jerk and a message of a launch sequence and preparation status rolled by on the small screen directly in front his mask-covered face. He knew the pod was being loaded into the deployment shoot.

Another message appeared—the ship had entered the planet's atmosphere. A counter began descending down to the amount of time remaining until the pods were released. Inu wondered if he'd be the first to make a kill. If he was lucky, he'd return home with the most under his belt. Confidence ran through his veins. He knew he could out-do the others.

He quickly reminded himself that this wasn't a competition. Status could be built up later. Right now, he just needed admittance into the clan's warrior group. None of his family's line had failed during the first hunt. He refused to return with shame.

A triple beep brought his attention back to the screen. The pods had been launched. At first he wondered why the point of introduction to the pods was forced upon them before they had set out. He barely realized he was in fact moving.

The scale lessoned as the distance between his pod and the ground lessoned. Only seconds remained. He knew the impact would be tough; his long fingers gripped the handles on the wall behind him. Ten seconds….Seven….Five, four, three, two—SMASH!

Inu had felt like any functioning organ inside his body had attempted to scurry up his throat. Now he knew why they had stressed in the introduction not to bend limbs or resist holding on. The impact's effects were forgotten, however, as the ramparts spread apart, releasing the heat inside and allowing the outside forces in.

Freeing him of the harness, Inu ducked his head and put his hands on the now-icy walls of the pod and as he stepped out, he saw that his comrades had landed much further away than he.

Strange, flakey precipitation fell from the heavens, but he barely felt the effects of the climate. The mesh and armor kept him warm, and the mottled skin on his hands were rough enough to ward off any sensitivity.

Raising his left arm, he flipped open the wrist computer and set the infrared system built into the mask to "on." Looking up, he saw the reddish-orange figures of his two partners trudging towards him. Closing the computer, he waited as they came up the hill. Prient'De opened up his own computer and looked at the image of the pyramid that popped up. The humans were down the tunnel, two-thousand-plus feet below the surface.

Each hunter triggered the invisible camouflage to engulf their bodies. Radio signals would keep their weapons invisible as well, as long as they weren't touched by a foreign object. This gave them a huge advantage, perhaps even unfair. But it gave the stealth they loved to have when hunting. Their prey, in a sense, would never see it coming.

The three teen Yautjas marched invisibly through the snow. Though the wind was fierce and snow was distorting the infrared vision, Inu looked around at the barren wasteland. It was a wonder his ancestors had found a large population of humans that could build the spectacular pyramids and feed the hunts. He wondered how much of this planet looked like this.

They came to a halt at the top of a large, steep hill. Buildings were set up below, and to their delight, further insight using the computerized visor showed at least eight humans moving around. For whatever reason, these humans hadn't gone down into the tunnel. No matter, though. They gave all three of the on looking Yautjas a chance to flex their muscles before the real hunt began.

Prient'De led the way down the hill, making a short jump and skidding on both feet down and through the snow. Inu followed his lead, along with Boccob, holding out his right arm behind him in case he began to fall back. He doubted the humans would notice the tidal wave of snow flying up as the three hunters skied down the hill.

Once at the bottom, each signaled the visor they wore to give a more in-depth look into the village. Three humans stood outside the tunnel's entrance; three sat inside a structure; and one was in the middle scurrying around. Inu turned and headed towards the structure that protected the three humans from the elements. He paused for a moment to glance back when he heard Prient'De and Boccob taunting the human, who was turning around to search for the maker of the noises.

Inu heard the sharp cry of the creature; he figured Prient'De had finished it off since he had been the one stalking the closest. He didn't care though. Three humans were sitting around a heat source, practically handing themselves to the hunter as he closed in.

His visor returned to normal infrared view as he slid open the large, frost-covered door. The heart rates of the three human men jumped up immediately. The first to stand up was the first to taste the double-blades of Inu's gauntlet. He had grabbed the human's neck as it jumped up at his invisible form; a quick stab later, Inu tossed the carcass across the room, alarming the other two to the point of being scared to death.

Before the second could move away after seeing his companion take a flight into the frozen wood, Inu had shoved the twin blades into his abdomen shaking him roughly until he was satisfied the body was dead. With his free hand he easily pushed the dead body off and let it crumble to the floor.

The third human yelled when he saw a faded outline of the curved knives dripping with blood. He turned and scurried backwards, trying to find a way out as Inu reached for the spear on his back, the human still having no idea what was lurking about. With his grip tightening on the mid section, the ends extended forward. Aim wasn't even necessary at such close range. He had barely made an effort when throwing the metal spear, the tip smashing through the human's midriff and shoving him back, pinning him to the wall.

Inu watched with amusement as the human's last breaths were spent on fingering the hidden spear until it appeared with static before its eyes. He stepped over the corpse at his feet and yanked out the spear. Growling with satisfaction, he clipped off a long piece of wire from his belt.

Grabbing both feet of the human, he tied the wire around the lifeless ankles and proceeded to fling the other end of the wire over a beam. As he pulled at the body, hanging it upside-down in the center of the frozen room, a fourth human they hadn't accounted for appeared in the doorway.

Inu growled and picked up the spear for a second time, throwing it towards the victim-to-be as it tried to close the door with haste. He gave a hiss from deep in his throat when he saw the human running away.

Pulling the spear from the wall of the building next, he decided to leave the other two bodies on the ground instead of hanging them—he wanted the escapee. He could see him only a few yards ahead, turning and looking around in fear constantly.

Disappointment filled his gut when he saw Prient'De's invisible form emerging from around the corner, following after the human. Inu watched, standing in place while returning his spear to its compact version and remounting it on his back. This was Prient'De's kill now. Boccob stood a little further away, he too watching, having already making two of the four kills hanging at the tunnel's circular entrance.

The human stumbled and fell back, but was able to pull out an automatic shooting weapon. He popped several shots, hitting Prient'De's armor and causing the camouflage to give and how his true form.

Inu didn't know why Prient'De bothered to play with his prey before killing it. He was allowing the human to take scraps of building material and attempt to whack the Yautja. One flick of an arm from the hunter, though, and the human rolled backwards and fell down into the ice tunnel.

Inu joined Prient'De at the mouth of the tunnel, taking his camouflage off too, all the while listening at the human's cries as the tunnel swallowed it up. Boccob came up on the opposite side of the older one, showing himself to the weather as they stared down into the shaft.

Prient'De held up his left am and the lid of the computer flipped open; quickly the image of the pyramid shot up and they saw that a large group of humans had already made it inside the ancient building.

With a grunt, Prient'De told them to follow; Inu tightened his fingers into a fist as he watched the older Yautja extend his wrist blades, jump into the tunnel while digging the blades into the ice to slow the pace as he went down. He allowed Boccob to go next, and then he followed, leaving the outside world behind him as gravity pulled his body to the depths below.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Problems

**Author's Note: **Just for your own information, most anything that happens that directly relates to the movies has been carefully watched over and over, and to make sure its right, watched again. My DVD player is starting to get mad at me XD Oh, and do excuse the language I might use—I just feel that this would be the attitude of our lovely predators. (Hence, why this is PG-13...parly hence lol)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**3. **_Problems_

The trip down the tunnel was easy. Tons of human equipment littered the surrounding cavern. Primitive lights lay scattered, along with stacks of boxes filled with the-Elder-knows-what. The feeling of the actual hunt within reach caused Inu to feel a ripple of excitement down his spine. The first thing he saw beyond the human junk was the man Prient'De had tossed down the tunnel. It was barely alive, having suffered too many broken bones to let it run away from them. He smiled inwardly, but that soon changed when Prient'De said to just take the kill; he started towards the pyramid, Boccob following.

Inu snarled as he watched his comrades walk passed the human, paying it no attention. How dare that over-grown ass just hand him a kill, as if insinuating the notion that he wasn't capable of hunting something down on his own! That fucker didn't see the other three humans he nailed back up top. The superiority Prient'De felt he had over others younger than him was sickening.

Completely annoyed, Inu approached the half-dead human that gasped at his appearance. He extended the wrist-blades and raised his arm. With one, anger-filled swing, he slashed through the creature's neck and chest, spraying blood onto the snow-rocks around. With a grunt, he sheathed the blades and followed after the others. All of the humans that went down the tunnel must have gone inside, seeing that there was no sign of life in the grotto.

Prient'De and Boccob were ahead of Inu as he started the tedious climbing of the hundred stairs. He silently cursed to his ancestors for allowing so many stairs to be built. It was nothing but a delay.

Once at the top, the three of them stopped and absentmindedly started into the darkness of the entrance hall of the ancient pyramid. The structure was massive, almost every inch decorated with symbols or pictures or statues of their ancestors. Each knew what secrets this pyramid kept, including the mother of monsters in an isolated chamber within the bowels of the archaic stone.

Inu watched as Prient'De raised his arm and the computer spit out the hologram of the configuration of the building and the location of the humans. He growled with frustration, causing Boccob to pay more attention. Inu saw what was wrong. The humans were in the room they had to get to before anything else could happen. The small blue light in the center of that room signaled to each of them that the chest had somehow been open, exposing their precious and much needed weapons.

Inu said a hushed, "Oh shit," when the blue spot blinked—the foolish, stupid, idiotic humans had removed all three plasma guns from their resting place of a hundred years.

Damn them.

This would tell the pyramid's hydraulics to start the transfer of the eggs to the breeding chamber where another group of humans were, actually, perfectly situated.

What was worse, this also triggered the maze to start moving around, making the long awaited hunt to start off prematurely, not to mention completely and utterly wrong.

Prient'De yelled out and looked at Inu who gave him a knowing nod. They quickly donned their camouflage again and raced down the passageway into the temple.

Inu couldn't believe how such an exciting day could turn out to be a disaster before it even really started. The ones they planned to hunt would multiply quickly, and although they technically could kill them with their present weapons, the three of them together couldn't take on a mass of these serpents without the plasma guns. Inu feared this hung might be over before it even started if the humans destroyed those guns, even if it was unintentional.

Recent disturbance of the hundred year's worth of dust and dirt showed dozens of footprints leading down the hall. Although he was basically following Prient'De, Inu kept a close eye on the prints. Unfortunately the last prints looked as if the owners walked straight into the wall. This wall must have shifted into its present place when the guns had been removed, causing the transformation of paths to take place.

Inu turned around and gave a stiffening grunt to the others, telling them in their native tongue that the path to their left was the best option.

Prient'De snarled an "of course" and led the way with the air that he had suggested it. Inu's fist tightened again, but he hurried down the passage in the same beat as the others.

Before setting out on this quest, each of them had spent multiple days looking over maps of the temple. Although every ten minutes the walls, ceiling and floors would alter, they knew how to get around. The only problem was, their knowledge started from the equipment room where the humans started the hunt instead of them.

For several minutes the three predators stalked the halls, narrow and wide, straight and rounded. They had slowed their pace when Boccob twisted around having the feeling they were being followed. Prient'De hushed him and urged them forward.

Suddenly, Inu held up his hand and the others stopped. They, too, heard what had caught Inu's attention.

Voices.

Human voices.

Prient'De brought the wrist computer back up. According to the image, they were on the level above the humans. He flipped the lid and pointed to light at the end of the corridor they stood in. If they were quick, they could easily ambush the humans before the pyramid reconfigured again. He spoke commands in the Yautja language once they had found the tunnel led to a ledge where dozens of stone statues overlooked a hallway—and the humans were entering it.

Boccob would silently get as many as he could from the ledge above, preferably the ones with the guns if it worked out right. Inu would prepare an attack from further up the hall from where Boccob would station and get the remaining humans. Prient'De gave himself the job of moving down to the same level as the humans and get them from behind to get the three guns they desperately wanted back.

They nodded in agreement and split part. Inu, having removed his camouflage, reached back for his spear, gripping it and extending the ends. Cautiously, he moved to the edge of the ledge, standing still next to a statue created after his ancestors' image. In complete silence he watched as Boccob moved in a similar fashion. The humans—seven of them, four armed with weaponry—were directly below now. Scanning them closer, he saw the Yautja weapons encased in a pack upon their backs.

Boccob took out a long piece of the wire they used to hang their prey after a kill. With swift techniques, he created a noose from the invisible wire. Slowly he lowered the hoop.

Inu grunted—Boccob would only have enough time to get one of them. But that would be easy enough. The human ignorantly walked directly into the trap; Boccob yanked up and pulled the strangled creature to the ledge.

The humans remaining noticed immediately that one of their own disappeared without a trace. They turned in circles, yelling out and pointing their own primitive weapons in every direction.

_Damn_, Inu thought immediately when lights shinned up at him, his identity revealed, although heavily shadowed by the height of the wall. Without hesitation he lunged his spear forward, piercing the heart of his victim.

The others let off their weapons, sharp pangs hitting stone that shattered if struck. Inu backed away in the small corridor behind the statue as the humans continued to fire. He roared out Boccob's name, but never had a chance to hear an answer if it came.

The walls jerked and scratched as they began reshaping. The noise from the humans' weapons ceased, but Inu had no care for that. Behind him an entire wall came sliding up to where he stood. A quick glance over his shoulder and he saw walls and floor below in the hall were messing up the works. He had only one option.

Jump.

Inu sharply turned on his heels and jolted forward. With one great leap he flew across the open area, quickly enabling the invisibility cloak when the humans began shooting again. His legs and arms swam through the air. Luckily, the ledge across had made no move, giving the hunter plenty of room to land and stumble forward.

Silence filled the corridor. He was alone. An entire section of floor had risen up and blocked off where Boccob and been perched; Prient'De was nowhere in sight. The only thing he saw was the dead carcass of the human sprawled out on the cold, stone floor below, the shinning silver spear standing straight up from the body's upper torso.

Inu had no second though of jumping from the ledge and landing with a hard thud next to the human's remains. He switched off the camouflage and pulled the spear out of the flesh, a quick "chinking" sound echoing off the lonely walls.

Setting the spear in its resting position on his back, Inu surveyed his surroundings. He was trapped. The only passage he could see was a crawl space on the floor to the right; but he was much too big to fig through it.

All there was left to do was wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: In case some of you were wondering whether I just decided to make the predator on the ledge Inu/Scar or whether it was really him, I shall proudly say that after using the pause button several times, I learned that it is in fact he. Short chapter yes, but chapter four will make up for it :)


	4. Alone

**4. **_Alone_

Ennui set in soon after Inu saw that he had no other choice but to wait around until the pyramid freed him from the confined room. For a moment he heard the terrified screams of a human that had been trapped under the floor. He listened carefully; a moment later, there was a pained yell followed by silence. He had a strange feeling there was a second sound mixed with the human's cries—a screeching sort of sound.

Inu brought up his wrist computer and punched in the simple code that created the image of the temple. Six humans remained—two not far from where he stood, four heading away. Prient'De and Boccob reunited in a chamber some several yards behind his temporary prison. However, what caught his attention was the breeding room; when he and the others had entered there was a small group of humans in the chamber, while the other group of them were in the lower level ransacking the Yautja weapons room. Now, the chamber was empty of any human life.

Inu knew immediately that the planned prey had already started sprouting. His equipment wouldn't allow him to see where these creatures lurked, since the point of his adventure was to hunt them and kill as many as possible. But without his plasma gun…

Inu grew very frustrated. He wanted out so he could find those blasted humans. He could care less if the "kainde ameda" got to them or not; he just wanted his gun. That was his primary concern and focus until he got what he wanted.

A rustling sound caught his hidden ear and he turned sharply. The small opening, the crawl space, held something—either that or led to a room where something was impatiently pacing. Shadows moved back and forth on the floor, scratching nails scraped stone and ragged breathing bounced into Inu's space. It wasn't a human, this he could tell by its rapid, perhaps anxious pace. Besides…humans, as far as he understood it, didn't make snarling noises.

It had to be a kainde ameda. His possible first kill was separated from him by a solid stone barrier. For a moment he wondered if his fellow hunters had succeeded in slaughtering their first find. A part of him hoped not, although he knew that was selfish. And as if his hope of taking out his first kill was answered, the pyramid began to rumble and the floor vibrated.

Inu reached back for his spear, fingers grazing over the handle, but not taking it just yet. He waited as he heard rock shifting, but his eyes remained transfixed on the crawl space.

To his great disappointment, the slab before him hadn't budged. He growled and let his arm fall back to his side. Turning around he saw where once stood a wall was no an open passageway. He suddenly had this terrible feeling this would all be a wild-comet chase.

Starting down the wide hall, Inu observed the ancient prints and statues. It oddly reminded him of the travel ship, but in an old-sort-of-way. But he didn't come here for a self-guided tour.

A sudden beeping on his computer stopped his footsteps and caused him to let it flip open. He almost felt nervous when he saw the symbols—_almost_. Boccob was dead. His link had gone out. No matter though…Boccob was an idiot anyway.

He continued forward, looking around the floor for any sign of recent movements. He found a small and extremely narrow staircase; he remarked out loud to himself how in the starry hell did his predecessors fit through such narrow passageways with ease? He was in tip-top shape and even he had to move sideways down the stairs so he and his equipment could fit.

The computer beeped again and an inner instinct told him what it was. Prient'De was dead.

In a matter of minutes, Inu became the only survivor of the three hunters. He doubted the humans got him—it had to be the kainde ameda. He did, however, blame the humans for their deaths to a certain extent. Those pathetic creatures screwed everything up from the beginning. Then again, Prient'De and Boccob should've been able to stand and fight—they were all in the same class rank. Then again….he had been fortunate enough not to find any problems other than walls.

Whether those humans still had his weapon or not, he would not fail. Inu brought the computer's holographic image up again and was pleased to see three blue figures quickly moving down a passage that would lead to the exit—whether they'd make it before the walls reconfigured, he didn't know, but highly doubted. He did know, though, that he'd reach them before they got out, either way. He had to hurry, though—it had been some time since the pyramid shifted last.

Heading down a dark path to his left, he immediately saw three sets of foot prints on the floor, thanks to his computerized visor. He loved his people's technology. Inu noticed, though, that there were skid marks every few steps; one of the humans was injured. This would slow them down and prove to be an advantage for him.

Around a sharp corner, down the path, veering right and straight ahead were two sets of wide staircases. Inu walked with heavy, confident steps with a steady even pace, dreadlocks barely shifting on his shoulders. The humans were stopped, kneeling on the stairs. All at once they made a try to get up. Almost at once he spotted the one that carried the gun: a female human, smaller in stature than the other two.

To Inu's surprise, only two (the female included) hurried on and up the remaining steps. The other barely seemed able to stand up.

Inu laughed inwardly when the frail human held up some sort of curved stick with a dull blade (compared to his own, that is). Did it honestly think it had half a chance? Pathetic or not, Inu acknowledged the fact that it had courage, even if there was no chance of making a scratch on his armored body.

Before Inu had even reached the human completely, it swung its arm out, trying to whack the hunter with the curved blade. Inu easily swatted his arm away; his right hand came up and clutched the human's throat and lifted it up with ease. Technically he didn't have to go so far to scan its body just to see if the offspring of the kainde ameda was inside, but he wanted to give the human a good scare, just for the hell of it.

Inu discovered that the only thing wrong with this human was its lungs and heart—both were failing him. With no foreign creature growing inside waiting to free itself, however, there was no point in harming the human. It wasn't worth the energy, since the other two were getting away.

Inu dropped the human and silently turned around with complete calmness. He had no problem leaving the old human behind him; he would've paid it no further attention if it wasn't stupid enough to lure him back.

Before he was three steps away, the human used some sort of dual device to blow fire at his back. The flames started to singe the mesh that wasn't covered by armor. The flesh under the thick strands of hair felt the heat.

With a harsh, angry growl, Inu spun around to see the human knelt on the steps. A quick flex of his forearm and the gauntlet blades fired out. In a flash he shoved them into the human's stomach as it just started to stand up.

For a split moment Inu stared at the face, complete features of it absent because of the visor's infrared. But he had wasted enough time; he threw the body off and watched briefly as it rolled down the stairs and come to a halt at the landing. Then, he turned, blades disappearing into the holster and continued forth.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The remaining two weren't far; he could hear their scared voices and see their shadows dancing tall in the hall ahead. Both were unarmed and neither a significant fraction of his strength that could put up a fight. If they didn't attempt anything, he'd just take his weapon and leave them to fend for themselves. If they tried to attack he wouldn't hesitate before attacking back. He only attacked and killed something, (other than his initial hunting prey that is), if it went after him. He saw no point, nor gained any satisfaction for killing innocents.

He paused when the floor shook slightly and dust feel from the ceiling, the particles disrupting the clear vision of his sensitive visor. The pyramid's time was up and the walls moved once again. He gave no time for a grunt as he hurled forward, feet carrying him down the corridor. The floor was beginning to rise and he only had a little space left before he'd get caught between the two slabs of rock. The humans were practically within spitting reach and he wouldn't let an elevating wall get in the way. Jumping up and pulling himself onto the slab, Inu clawed his way through the narrowing passage, flinging himself free before the floor met the ceiling. He now stood in a small, semi-circular room complete with a large engraving on the floor.

The humans hadn't stopped; they continued forward and tried their luck at getting passed a second rising floor before is squashed them against the ceiling. Inu knew right away that he couldn't get through the second one—it was much too far ahead of its elevating process by the time he got passed the first one. He couldn't get them within his hands' reach—the male human was closed to being crushed as it was, crawling flat on the stone trying to make it through—but there was another chance. If he waited any longer, he'd miss the opportunity completely.

His left hand quickly pulled a shuriken off his belt, pressed the round center to unleash its six curved blades. With a powerful and precise throw, the weapon was released from his claws, twirling through the moldy air. The aim was perfect; the two stone surfaces were within inches of meeting. But the human had fallen down to the next room just as the metallic shuriken flew free of the passage.

Inu knew the human survived when the floor didn't crunch bones against the ceiling. He was fairly amused that the human made it out alive, but not he stood trapped in this room, since the only respectable way he had come had now been blocked. He cursed at his rotten luck.

Then again, he didn't have another moment to dwell on that—he heard something; something skittering across an upper space. There! Out of the corner of his visor he saw something emerging from the shadows, taking flight. His hand quickly grabbed a second shuriken, opening it up to unleash another set of deadly curves, and threw it on a diagonal path towards the ceiling.

Perfect. The creature that was known to impregnate its victims with the kainde ameda spawn was cut into two, straight down the middle. Before it hit the floor, the shuriken did a loop and returned to his outstretched left hand. His first kill had been made.

Although, he would have to wait before taking in all the pride; a faint drip of a semi-liquid tapped the floor next to him coming from above. This time it wasn't eh faceless creature with many legs and an extremely long, bony tail. Before turning to check he knew it was a kainde ameda. He figured the creature thought it had him as it remained silently perched in a crevice on the wall above him. Inwardly, Inu smiled.

His left arm lifted and swung back, unveiled shuriken clanging as it easily cut through a hard exoskeleton. He waited, arm coming back down to his side as the monster paused. Without a drop of bloody, the front portion of its elongated head fell off, that and the body falling limply to the ground. Inu gave a victorious snarl, his hand doing a quick and hard double-shake of the weapon and the blades folded back up and disappeared into itself.

Inu's heart triumphantly pounded in his chest. He had done it—he had killed two deadly creatures within seconds of the other.

He was worthy to return home.

Nothing made him more proud than the two carcasses lying at his feet. Inu took in a deep breath before raising his hand to his head. He pulled the two, thin tubes from the sockets of his mask, air releasing and whistling as it did. With the help of his other hand, he gently pulled the chin of the helmet up and away, exposing his face to the dirty air. The mandibles around his mouth flexed from the freedom as he knelt down on one knee.

Cradling the face-plate with his right hand and using the left to break off on of the small, bony legs from his first kill, he began making the mark of the hunter on the forehead section of the mask, right above the reflective eye piece. The acid blood from the disgusting creature scorched the metal, leaving an indent as he moved the limb along in one semi-horizontal line then a vertical line beneath it.

Inu held his breath as he raised the hand holding the leg—marking the mask was just the first step. Now he had to carve the same mark into his own skin. Quickly he pressed the bloody flesh to his forehead, a small deep-throated growl rumbling out of his mouth as his skin burned. His mandibles tightened together as he blindly drew the two lines.

Once finished, Inu stood up, letting the leg of the creature fall to the floor. He fingered the mask to get a good grip on it in order to put it back on. Foolishly, though he pad no attention to the surroundings. If he had, he would've noticed he was being watched.

He barely had a chance to look up and yell out; the impregnating monster leapt at him, legs spread out wide, tail swishing in the open. It wrapped its legs around his head, covering his whole face with its body. The sudden impact of the face-hugger caused him to drop his precious mask. His clawed hands scratched at it, trying to find a spot where he could grab the creature's body. Its tail tightly snaked its way under his dreads, curling itself around his thick neck.

He couldn't breath, couldn't see, and could barely think. Something long and slimy tried to push its way into his tooth-outlined mouth. His mandibles were trapped against the creature's rubbery sides and his nails seemed to have no effect as they scratched at the hard back of his attacker.

Young Inu tried not to panic as he felt something wet and warm sneak its way through his mouth as he gasped for oxygen. The legs gripped his face tighter and its tail tapped his shoulder after wrapping around his neck. He would not let it end like this—he would not let his body involuntarily give a hideous birth to that of which he hunted. He refused.

With a great amount of strength, Inu's powerful hand swung up and under the creature's body, hitting one of the two large sacks that hung from its sides. He must've hit a nerve just right, for the thing loosened its hold on his head just enough where he could dig his claws into its rough skin and yank it away.

He threw the thing face-hugger away with great force, the body of the thing hitting the wall hard. He bent down and grabbed the ceremonial dagger strapped to his right calf and shoved it up just as the creature came back for a second try. The blade dug into the front of the thing's headless body, cutting it bad enough to let hot, green blood practically pour to the floor. Inu tipped his arm fast enough to avoid any of it hitting his arm or hand, and with a swift fling, the creature was flung back across the room, only this time there was no re-attack.

For a moment he stood and stared at the thing, hoping that what he gagged on was not the seed of the monster's point. He waited a moment, but nothing felt different, except that he needed to regain his composure and go on. With a grunt he picked up his face-plate and pushed it up against his face, mandibles squeezing into place as his hand fingered the tubes and pushed them back into place. He gave a short sigh as he finished and looked around. The leg of his first kill was still on the floor; he bent forward and picked it up. With a stray piece of leather cording hanging from the side of his waist-belt, he tied up the dried leg of his kill, displaying it as a new trophy to show all that would meet him that he was a true hunter.

The walls still remained in place as Inu decided to take a finger of the kainde ameda, just to prove that he had not only killed the face-hugger, but also the big dish itself. With a second piece of cording he tied it up and let it hang next to the first prize of the day.

Time was up. The walls jerked and stones off to the side separated creating a whole new passage for the young Yautja. He started off, calmness raking through his body once again, as he set out to find the humans.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Don't you feel sorry for Scar:( I did, even as I wrote it. I'm mean to the poor guy. lol. Chapter 5 will be coming soon, I hope—the inspiration is moving! Oh, and for those that don't know, "kainde ameda" means "hard meat" otherwise known as xenomorphs, or to those totally unfamiliar AvP people, the aliens. A thank you to Solian Rhyo for telling me about that wonderful Predator site that had all this cool info, including some words in the Yautja language. If you'd like to see it, here: http:members. go read Solain's ficsthey're WONDERFUL. XD


	5. The Human

**Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this and the next two chapters to my wonderful friend Sol, who was soooo kind in somehow reading my mind across the continent before saying anything else by cheering me up with the best thing in the world. If you'd like to see it, go to If you love Scar/Inu…you'll adore this XD

Ah, and TheMadPuppy asked in her review how the predators already had trophies if this was their "first" hunt. My answer to that is that, seeing that each predator had only small little skulls hanging from their armor, that they had learned to hunt using really small prey—they have to learn somehow, right? The kainde ameda, or aliens, are "the" kill that they're supposed to go after to prove that they did learn something. Hope that answers your question!

Onto the chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**5.** _The Human_

Inu wondered around the new path, eyes and ears open to the slightest bit of movement. He whipped his head around, dreadlocks swinging up and down, as he once again heard a screeching. For a long moment he stood dead still, waiting for something to jump at him. When it didn't come, his fingers flexed and he moved on.

He came to a forked path, one hall splitting into two. A small puddle on the stone-blocked floor caught his eyes. He looked around the hall—no signs of life. Above, nothing hung except tons of webs from native insects. Kneeling down, he ran one finger through the sticky substance; it was still warm.

As he stood up he happened to catch wing of footprints; and they were fresh. The humans must have met up with a kainde ameda, for the prints were lined in parts of two, grouped, then turned back. The pattern seemed to get wider, indicating that they were running. Knowing the nature of both creatures his legs broke out into a jog; hopefully the humans hadn't been caught.

"C'mon Lex!"

The foreign language voice modulator equipped in his helmet picked up words from on of the humans. Inu paused and listened carefully. The voice sounded panic-stricken. That couldn't be good. Thankfully, though, he knew he was close if the voice modulator picked up something. An echoed yell made him move quicker.

His heart stopped, though, when he came to an open area and a very wide opening in the floor. The way stones were broken on both sides made the wall structure look like it pulled apart. The gap between the split floors was massive and the darkness gave it a seemingly endless bottom.

Listening carefully for any more human words or even yells, Inu glanced around for an alternate route. His infrared saw a very faint blob of kainde ameda saliva on the other side. If the humans were still alive, they might've just made it to the other side.

Inu walked back the way he came. Turning back to face his destination, the Yautja cracked his neck and once again flexed his long mottled fingers. Letting out a huffed sigh, he dodged forward and ran towards the split floor. His foot met the edge of the stone and he used every muscle in that leg to push his weight up and over the pit. The Yautja landed on the opposite food and had to take a few steps forward to maintain his balance.

The floor and dust told the story as he studied the drags and prints that now lay before him. One of the humans had been dragged away, a thin line of hot saliva marking a trail up a wall. A trail of more footprints is what the hunter chose to follow. An inner gut instinct told him these prints belonged to the female human that was carrying his gun. Whoever it was, the prints twisted around several times every so many yards, indicating uncertainty.

Then, sooner than expected, Inu saw a shadow slowly moving towards light. The infrared adjusted to get a better view, and sure enough his prize found herself trapped at the end of where he stalked.

He quietly removed his spear and held it in its compact form. With perfect stealth, he approached the human female, seeing his gun mounted on her back.

He could've easily thrown his spear at her, hitting her from behind in the leg. This would stop her from moving away without killing her—the only crime she committed was running away with _his_ weapon.

Though he chose to hold the spear as it was. He stopped at the edge of the shadows while she looked over the wall that ended the trail. He waited patiently while she did this, but finally she started to slowly turn around and face him. The sensors in his equipment picked up her ragged breathing.

The time had come for him to claim was rightfully his. Slowly, purposely intimidating her, he squeezed the handle and both ends burst out in a metallic ring. He growled and shifted his weight, positioning himself as if about to attack.

"Wait! Wait!" The female yelled out. She slowly started to kneel down, arms reaching behind her back. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

Her words were stiff and hushed. She was scared shitless, for lack of better words. Inu knew exactly what she was saying, having almost fluent knowledge and understanding of several human languages. Hunters, such as he, were required to know anything that might be proven useful during a hunt—the languages were a big factor.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," the human repeated. From behind her back she pulled out the plasma gun.

Inu watched silently as she slid the metal cannon over to him. But before h could do anything about it, something made him turn around only to be shoved back against the wall, spear flying from his hand.

The kainde ameda pinned him, tail swinging and double-jaws snapping violently. It hissed at him as his hand held its head away to prevent having its inner set of jaws fly out and smash through his skull.

Using all the force he had under the large beast, Inu shoved it off and away from him. He half expected the alien-creature to come back for seconds, but it had caught sight of a new target—the human. Inu wasn't much worried about this—he had what he wanted now; the human meant nothing to him.

Inu took this window of opportunity to snatch up his cannon and mount it where it belonged on his left shoulder. The gun and pack locked together automatically and immediately it responded to his brain waves. The tri-laser scope activated itself and the high-tech Yautja weapon came to life.

Inu was surprised at the fairly-decent struggle the human was putting up. Although he loathed the fact she had _his_ spear to ram the kainde ameda, he was impressed she held it away long enough until it gave up and feel limp. She shoved it to the floor and seemed to be trying to figure out what had just happened.

Inu thought he'd remind her. Using the mental impulses the sensors in his mask picked up, he aimed the tri-laser scope at her forehead. She looked up at him, fear making her tremble. She remembered, now, where she was.

He would've loved to taunt her more, but the loud screeches filled the dead-end and bodies scurried along from behind. Inu spun around on his heels to see half a dozen kainde ameda crawling on the walls and ceiling towards him.

The infrared switched over to aiming mode, the figures of the beasts turning green to differentiate them from everything else. The scope locked on one, a triangle sticking on the moving green image. In a flash, the plasma cannon fired a marvelous blue ball of gases and liquids. Inu held his ground without the slightest jerk from the gun's force of firing. The moment the target was hit, the scope went to the next closest life form and fired again. The kainde ameda split its numbers and began to feel, but Inu's cannon hit a third—a fourth—a fifth.

A loud high-pitched roar echoed through the passages of the temple, as if calling the rest of them back. As fast as they had appeared, the survivors retreated and they were gone.

Inu looked around, making sure no stragglers remained. Guts from all the kills poured out onto the floor, melting the stone beneath it. When he was sure the threat was out of sight, he quickly turned around towards the body in which his spear was lodged in. Gripping the handle lightly, the ends jumped together, the one end pulling itself out of the kainde ameda's ribcage. Making no effort to put the spear in its place on his back, Inu started to head away.

"Hey!" The human was calling after him. "I'm coming with you! You hear me, you ugly son-of-a-bitch?"

Inu snarled ferociously, spinning around to face her, causing her to jump back in alarm. He heard her—including her low and insulting use of words. Just for that, he walked towards her, forcing her back until she hit the wall. His fingers flexed over the spear handle just to point out that he was more powerful than she, not to mention it was a terrible habit he had acquired somewhere during his short life.

A human at his side? His people would laugh at the though. Humans only served one purpose—to grow the seeds of the kainde ameda until it burst out of their abdomen.

Then again…she wasn't just an ordinary human, now was she? True, she had taken his weapon—but up until this point, none of the three Yautjas could get it back. She was the only human left, which had accounted for something; not to mention she did kill what his people considered a great achievement…an honor.

Inu looked down at the fallen beast, then quickly back to her. She had killed it, and if anything was worth his acknowledgment, this was. Finally making up his mind he picked up the rigid, razor-sharp-tipped tail and yanked the body to his feet.

He knelt down on one knee and removed the ceremonial blade from its resting place on his leg. With that, he dug the blade into the under portion of its head, slicing it through rough tissues. Only having cut apart one side, he dropped the blade and tugged at the outer shell of the head. The piece instantly broke free and slime clung to the portion that he removed.

"What are you doing?" Came the human's timid and fairly-grossed out words.

Inu figured she had no idea about his monster's true nature and form. He placed the outer skull of the monster on the floor, then reached over and snapped off one of its fingers. Squeezing the appendage over the head, little drops of green blood spattered onto the heard, black skin. After a few spots were made, his hand moved over and allowed a few more drops to spit on the stone floor. From the moment of impact, the spots sizzled, a bit of smoke rising, as it burned a hole in the floor.

He looked up at the human and nodded his head to the side. _Get it?_ He asked silently to himself. She bowed her head and he continued with his work

A thought struck Inu just then and he couldn't resist the opportunity. He'd teach her not to take his weapon, and then expect him to let her tag along for the journey. He ran his hand over the slimy, sticky substance that surrounded the alien's brain, pulling it away. Then he used the sharp tip of his knife's blade to lightly skim the surface of the long brain of her kill. It pulsated in several spots. He smirked behind the mask when the female knelt down to get a better look. At her approach of mild curiosity, he shoved the blade into a crevice and the narrow inner mouth of the creature lunged out. The human jumped up and back, Inu letting out a clicking-purr. She was the type that was only brave if her life depended on it.

He tried to push the further thoughts of tormenting her with his antics and focus on the matter at hand.

His hands picked up the tip of the kainde ameda's tail and sliced the last thirteen inches or so off. As his hand squeezed the blood out, he stood up and reached for a pole that was held captive in an ancient human skeleton's hand. Next he unraveled a long piece of wire from the belt-case, using it to die the tail-tip and pole together, creating a primitive, but useful spear.

Weapon and shield created, Inu shoved the empty kainde ameda head into the human's hands. She seemed smart enough to understand its purpose and held it over her left arm as a shield. He held out the makeshift spear and she gingerly took it from him. For a moment he waited as she looked everything over—including him.

With a slight nod of his head in approval of her company, he turned and began a steady jog back out of the dead-ended hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: I was asked by a friend of mine that read this off-site why I kept saying Scar…Inu…kept flexing his fingers. I explained it up there, but if you missed it, I see it as a "nervous" habit or something. If you watch the movie, you do see that he's constantly doing it. I told you…I watched it SOOOO much Oo

And please forgive me for taking so long to post. I've got SO much work for school right now that its killing me; that and I've been putting in a lot of hours at my job. I'll have chapters six and seven up as soon as I can! 3


	6. Doom

**Author's Note: **One quick response to TheMadPuppy—no, I have not read any of the novels except the movie novel—which is not bad considering the author did some screwy things. And my answer to the part about the Yautjas not knowing anything about the human language is that I believe that partly untrue. I don't think they really know everything—why would they have to? Its kind of like one of us taking a language in school becuase we have to 'cause they tell us its necessary to graduate; though we take it for however long, we wouldn't learn everything there is to learn. Anyway, if Scar didn't understand what Lex was saying to him during the movie, there'd be little hope of them coming together and working as a team, really, considering Scar's personality and heritage. For example, she asks what he was doing when he was cutting off the alien head—he knew what she said and demonstrated, although he couldn't tell her with words. Also, in Predator 2, the Yautja had the capability of "speaking" the human language(s)—the predator in there replied to the main character's "you are one ugly mother—" and so on. Hope that answers it for ya. He had to have some understanding capality in order to reply the right word to that sentence.

And once again to all (those, that is, that don't particularly like it), please pardon the language to follow—our predator is not having a good day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**6.** _Doom_

Inu was semi-annoyed that he couldn't pace himself as he wanted; the human's shorter, less powerful legs and muscle structure all together kept her further back. He constantly stopped to let her catch, but eventually he ended up walking so she could catch her breath instead of him.

By now, Inu had killed six kainde ameda and two face huggers. Glory would be all his once he was back on the ship and journeying home. The Elder would highly approve of his skill, and his family would be very proud. His father had killed eight kainde ameda during his test one-hundred years ago, but still wondering the damp corridors of the pyramid gave him the potential to meet, maybe even surpass his father's record.

If anything, he had beaten Prient'De. Many of the hunters believed him to be the most suited and favorable of the Yautja of this hunting group sent down to the ancient temple.

A pity he wouldn't return.

The only ting he questioned was this human. He highly doubted any other would've allowed her to tag along—then again, she did prove useful. While she fought for her life, he was able to properly secure his gun to his shoulder pack.

Inu let the human get ahead of him as they started down a new path. The pyramid wasn't due to shift for another few minutes, since it already had while he took the time to equip the human, although he was unaware until they left the unchanged dead end.

They had been moving for some time now. The human's heart rate had become steadier since she joined him, not to mention her breathing was fairly normal. He himself had no physical drawbacks, except the tiny scratch under his warm where the kainde ameda managed to swat. It was barely a thought, since no blood emerged, but every few moments he had a terrible urge to scratch the itch it was given by the heated mesh.

The human was cautiously stepping around a corner, turning left and looking around. Inu came up behind, head turning sharply to see something very unexpected…and knowing how certain aspects of the day had been, probably something very bad. The entire floor and surrounding walls were littered with some sort of fleshy nesting material. He could see each piece with the infrared scanner, indicating this material was heated with an unknown energy source.

The human continued on, but Inu squatted down and ran his fingers through thick, slimy, and very warm mucus. No matter how far his fingers spread, the mucus stretched to that length. A sudden snap of stone made him turn his head to the other end of the new path, where light could be seen peaking from around the corner. Silence and lack of shadows gave him the idea that it was just a piece of stone falling.

When Inu looked up he found the human had wondered into the nearest room. If he guessed right, from the current setting of symbols on the wall behind him, it was the breeding chamber. He sighed with a small click of his throat as he went in after her. Humans were much too curious and lacked a certain amount of common sense.

When he passed through the entrance he saw that she had found the human she was escaping with earlier. The other human was bound to the wall with the same fleshy material that completely engulfed the chamber and hall. Inu spotted several other dead humans, large holes with organs spilling out indicated there had been a baby kainde ameda inside at one point.

The humans had been conversing, but Inu didn't pay any attention to their words. He was much more concerned with the other human's situation—if he was on the wall, the terror was already inside.

He stepped up, laser scope targeting the male human and cannon shifting towards it. The female spun around instantly and tried telling him no, but he pushed her away.

"No! No! I have to help him!" She cried.

Inu stared at her—did she know what would happen if this human live? She couldn't help him—her kind hadn't the technology to save him now. He scanned the human; sure enough inside his body swam a limbless creature. There was no hope for him, whether the female wanted to believe it or not. He wondered of half a second if this could count as one or two kills, seeing that he'd be getting both if he shot now.

"Lex, they mustn't reach the surface!" the male told her. Inu was unfamiliar with the first word, "Lex." The only logical explanation was that the word was this female's name.

"I know," she said. Inu watched with interest as she raised her arms, her hands holding a human weapon. It wasn't until now he realized she had abandoned her spear.

The other repeated his words and she nodded. Inu scanned her vital—she was extremely nervous. He wondered if she had the guts to kill of her own kind.

For the third time, this female—Lex—amazed him. She shot the male with the small metal "gun," (if one wanted to call it that considering its puniness), shattering the top of his face. He could tell she hadn't wanted to do this when she dropped the weapon and slowly, trembling, turned and walked passed him.

Inu's own gun titled back and went on stand-by. He dropped his head as far as he could without turning around so he could watch her leave. A large amount of…well, he wasn't quit sure what it was, exactly. Pride? No…not really. Admiration? Perhaps….He just couldn't help but stare at her backside for a moment as she stood still and kept her head low.

Moving his attention back to the now dead human, he saw the monster inside moved quickly and rammed its head against the chest cavity. With a sudden snap it flew free, blood spraying forward and a shrill escaping the tiny serpent's mouth. Inu's arm reflexively came up and caught it by the neck with his clawed fingers. Examining the wriggling creature he secretly smirked at its helpless struggle.

Placing his thumb under the creature's jaw, he pushed forward, snapping its neck and killing it instantly. Inu wildly cracked his neck and let out a laugh. _Pathetic creature_, he thought.

Lex had been standing near the entrance of the room when Inu turned back to her. He held his head cocked to the side, a gentle purr escaping his covered mouth. Interesting, how the human felt after taking the life of kin compared to killing for self defense. She stood still, hand covering her face and other arm wrapped around her waist as if in self-comfort.

Inu purred again in a curious way, this time causing the human to look up at him.

"Guess it doesn't bother you does it?" She questioned and let her hands drop to her sides.

Inu didn't answer verbally. His foot kicked up the spear he had made for her, his hand grabbing it in mid-air. He held his arm out to her, silently urging her to take it. She was still for what he thought was a long moment, but finally she took the weapon from him.

A sudden shriek rumbled through the entire temple, alarming anything that heard it, including the Yautja and human. Lex gasped and Inu looked around, a sudden wave of panic—a first for him—lurched in the pit of his stomach. He feared to think what that sound came from. There was no way he could take something like that on; even if Prient'De and Boccob were there, the three of them together would still probably die. Yautjas only go after something like that in mass numbers….

If it was the kainde ameda queen, it was all over. The queen, as far as he knew, was massive and very strong. Her mouth would be the size of his body and the tail could easily squeeze his bones into dust.

A gurgling noise made Inu's head look down at the floor and triple scan the room. _Fucking hell,_ he thought. It was as he figured; the breeding room was filled with dozens upon dozens, of not near a hundred, kainde ameda eggs. Each egg bore a face-hugger twirling around a sack inside. Some eggs even started to open and although he was protected by his mask, Lex was not. The shuriken would be good for one or two at a time, but a slew of them would destroy any odds.

He couldn't let Lex…no, this human (as he corrected)…suffer the fate of the face-hugger. Not that he really cared; no, it was all about her killing the monster and human. That's all; he vowed to keep telling himself that.

There was only one alternative—one that he had hoped he wouldn't have to come too even before he stepped foot on this stupid planet. With the pyramid still shifting and the amount of time given, getting out would be a close call; that is to say if nothing stopped them on the way. But Inu decided being blown up was a hell of a lot better than being jumped and murdered by what he came here to hunt.

Inu raised his arm and the computer flipped open. One finger pressed in the code that would set the timer. Before pressing "activate," though, he looked over to the curious Lex…human. His free hand held up a fist, then spread the fingers apart.

"It's a bomb…" she replied.

_Very good_, Inu thought as he gave a short nod and stared at the red Yautja digits blinking at him. "Well, I hope it kills every fucking one of them," she spat while looking at the opening eggs.

_And if you don't run your little ass off, you'll be one of them_, Inu replied mentally.

The press of one last button and the timer beeped. Inu hurriedly pressed the side-release button and pulled the computer off his wrist as it hissed at him with steam. With a simple toss to the center of the room, he turned and started away, the human following close behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Escape

**Author's Note: **This chapter was like…so much fun to write…but my gosh I had a hard time keeping things in order and making sure I had everything I wanted in there! hehe. I think its semi-perfect now. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**7.** _Escape_

Inu could only hope (something a Yautja was taught never to rely on) that his quick decisions of which turns to make were right. They had five minutes to reach the exit—and not just the grotto, but the entire surrounding area up top too. As they twisted around a corner he cursed himself for giving them only five minutes. He had completely forgotten about getting up the tunnel.

Damn him.

A high-pitched grunt made him stop and turn back. Lex had stumbled to her knees. Bloody human….He quickly reached down, grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. He didn't care if he pulled her arm out of its socket. They were running out of time.

Inu's breathing became heavy with the thoughts of escaping more than being tired. If he guessed right, the turn he made down the next path _should_ get them home free. He took a chance to glance back, glad to see Lex was actually keeping up. Good. It would destroy his pride if he had to carry her.

Finally! The large mouth of the pyramid lay open ahead. They were almost there.

If it wasn't for the fact they were down to about two minutes until the bomb detonated, Inu would've stopped at the top of the stairs to look at them with great hatred. But there wasn't time. He started down, finishing off the first set, running across the landing, and then continued down the second, larger set allowing his long legs to do two at a time. Lex, however, was forced to go at them normally, each step being two wide for her to jump them safely.

Going down was much easier and faster than climbing up; no doubt about that. Then again, the time restraint probably made that happen. He had reached the bottom and turned to make sure Lex finished okay. To his surprise, though, she not only hit the bottom with a great leap, but rushed passed him.

He had to hand it to her; she had a lot of gut and courage, something he had been told didn't exist in most humans—compared to the average Yautja that is. As he ran after her, moving around the boxes-of-whatever, he watched her with amusement, even though a bomb was about to blow them into microscopic pieces in less than a minute.

Inu reached her at the end of the tunnel and, at first, couldn't figure out why she would suddenly stop. When she put the spear down on a flatbed-type of machine and started punching the keypad, it dawned on him. Of course! It was a contraption that would get them to the top; and judging by the thick wires attached to the front that traveled up the shaft, it would be a quick trip. She had run her hands along the buttons and looked up—slime covered it and he understood her fear. One of the kainde ameda's had reached the top. She turned to look at him and he gave her an urgent nod.

He couldn't believe he over-looked the flatbed thing when he passed it earlier. No more would he underestimate humans and their dumb ways. If it wasn't for this thing, he'd be using knife and wrist blades to climb up with Lex on his back.

Not that he couldn't have handled it, of course….

If Inu didn't have his dignity to keep, he would've been making a scene to get her to hurry up. She was putting in some sort of code; it felt like she was making the computer at this point.

Then, out of nowhere, something screeched above him. Before he could look up, a large, dark body dropped down and clung itself to his shoulders. He dropped to one knee, struggling to throw it off, but its claws had a good grip. A large roar was triggered by a thick, vertebrae-like tail shoving through his shoulder right below his armor. He had never been hit like this. He had to keep a sharp focus not to yell out again as he tried with one arm to pull the kainde ameda off.

Out of the corner of his eye Inu noticed Lex holding up some sort of large, odd looking weapon. Her pointing it at him—or the kainde ameda, he wasn't sure—gave him the thought that she better hurry either way. The tail in his shoulder started to suck away the feeling in his arm.

"You are one, ugly, mother—" she started. Inu leaned up to hopefully give her a better shot. With a sharp blast the weapon fired and literally blew away part of the monster, body parts flying everywhere.

Inu jumped up and growled as he threw the rest of the kainde ameda off before its acid blood had a chance to drip onto him. When he turned to watch the body slide away, a group of five more were snarling at their fallen brother. Inu paid them little attention—he heard the pulling of metal on ice. The machine was moving up.

Not wasting a second, Inu jumped from where he stood and landed next to Lex as she did the same, both of their arms hitting together as they landed on the metal sled. It started gaining more speed as it chewed up the cord. His fingers gripped the wide handle in front of him as tightly as he could while the force of air threatened to push him off. The air was hitting his fresh wound like someone shoved a knife in it to torture him some more.

He felt that if he moved with the thrilling, immense speed they were at that he'd be thrown away. But he risked a glance at his human companion. She was barely able to hold on.

The exit was fast approaching, but a sudden feeling of heat made him realize the bomb had exploded. He mentally prayed the machine would hurry its ass up. He could just imagine the ball of fire at his heels without having to see it.

The wide opening came and they flew through so fast Inu hadn't enough time to think about being airborne in this situation wasn't very gratifying. He figured he could take the upcoming landing…but could Lex?

He found out; the sled came down and started to tilt to the side—Lex's side—as it did. Inu shoved his weight to the left to keep them from toppling over. But Lex still ended up rolling off, her yell heard even over the blast from the tunnel.

Inu dug his claws into the snow to keep him from sliding forward after landing. Without hesitation he jumped to his feet, turning to find Lex struggling to do the same. He quickly leaned over, grabbed the collar of her apparel and hoisted her up. The explosion below was spilling out of the tunnel, flames and ice debris flying everywhere above.

_Run, damn it…run as fast as you can!_ He told himself as he shoved Lex into action, fire chasing after them. He quickly grabbed the makeshift spear that she carelessly left behind. After all, he had been taught never to leave a weapon behind unless he had to.

The wound in his shoulder burned from the intense heat of the flames. He knew if they stopped, stumbled, or even blinked now it would be all over. They were trapped in time as they ran straight down the main path. Yet even he, a well-trained, muscular Yautja, couldn't outrun the final sweep of the bomb's show. The gust of air and debris and snow pushed him and Lex forward; his vision was blurred by the snow flying ahead and he hit the ground face first. It felt like someone had kicked him squarely in the back and was pouring ice-cold water over his neck; but soon it had passed.

He glanced back over his shoulder and almost had a heart attack when he saw buildings beginning to cave in…and it was a chain reaction. He pushed himself to his feet, Lex was doing the same, and he hurried forward, his hand gripping the pole of the spear even tighter.

Everything was coming down—buildings, poles, everything. He had never run so fast in his life. His legs carried him at their topmost capability and still he wondered if he'd make it. Lex faltered for a second and his arm jutted out to keep her from falling; if they stopped even for half a second they'd be swallowed up by the icy ground that collapsed so very close behind.

They rounded the corner of a dilapidated building, ice and debris falling next to their faces. Inu knew he could keep going, but his thoughts rested on how much longer the human could go on. The ice started breaking before he added his full weight on either foot. Ahead, he saw something that made him want to stab the nearest thing. The ground was pulling apart, much like that corridor in the pyramid.

If they didn't jump now, there would be no point in trying. Lex seemed to have known this too. The moment his feet gave one last push on the breaking ice, he felt as if his entire life was flashing before him and the only thing he could see was the widening gap of nothingness below.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN:** I'm afraid chapter 8 won't be up for a few days—school and work have me tied down until Saturday, and even then it'll be hard to squeeze it in. This was a short chapter but it kinda had to stop there. Sorry for the cliffhanger…I'll make it up to you though! 3


	8. Friends

Author's Note: omg…I'm so sorry that I haven't put this up sooner! Shame on me! I've had it written out for a while too…but every time I went to get it on the computer something came up and put it off for a few more days!

TheMadPuppy: Inu wasn't brought up to "save" people—I think that the Yautja world is all Darwin: survival of the fittest. I don't think he would've saved his comrades even if they died at his feet. Lex, though, would be considered an inferior creature, so he probably felt that he owed her some sort of assistance because she was "weak." Not sure if that makes sense…

To others: 3 Thank you all so much for the support and your love! Sorry about the typos, but as I believe I mentioned in the first chapters, this was actually written in my class notebook (oops) and typed up onto the computer without much editing after the fact. This chapter, though, kept getting messed up, so it might get icky Oo..sorry! And I realized something when I was driving home from work one night (what a place to think of this). I became paranoid that I never put in the part where Inu/Scar lost his cannon during chapter 7…and when I checked this out later and discovered it was true, I was very mad. So instead of adding it into that chapter, I put it in here….I think that's the only thing I did miss Oo

Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**8.** _Friends_

Inu had landed on his feet, but the impact made his knees buckle and his hand lose the spear. He noticed Lex had fallen flat on her face. He was relieved that the falling land didn't continue on, otherwise they wouldn't have made it.

The Yautja stood up, Lex doing the same, both turning to face the crisis finishing its decent to the darkness below. The bomb did what it was designed to do—wipe out all life for a mile-wide radius. The only living things left was he and the human. Evidence of the hunt was completely gone. Smoke and dust rose from the massive crater, but all else was silent and still.

Now that the rush was over, Inu had a chance to collect his thoughts and sort out for a quick second what had just happened. His legs didn't ache all that much, since he was built to run. The hole in his shoulder stung with the cold air sweeping through the gap in his torn mesh, but it was tolerable for the time being. The one thing he noticed now that he hadn't before getting out of the grotto was that his cannon was gone. The signal was off in his mask and the weight of the back pack was not there. It probably fell off when that damn kainde ameda dropped down on him.

Inu turned slowly towards his human companion and was highly impressed that she had made it with him. He never thought that a human would out-do a Yautja. He idly wished Prient'De and Boccob could have seen that they were now a class below a human.

There was one thing, though, that he had a terrible urge to find out—could she possibly still be intimidated by him? He knew, obviously, that humans were highly different in physical attributes than his kind. Their face alone was enough to send a chill through any ordinary Yautja…except he wasn't bothered by her appearance. Her face was almost…nice.

Slowly did he raise his hand to the two pressure hoses that attached to his mask. One at a time he snapped them off and didn't let them go until all the air had hissed out. Then, with both clawed hands, Inu held the bottom of the metal face plate, parting it from his head. He gave a small trill of his throat at the sudden coldness of the air that swept over his exposing face. Cautiously, he brought down the mask, his amber eyes quickly glancing at Lex for her reaction.

To his surprise she stood still—not even a harsh gasp escaped her mouth. She wasn't disgusted at all? He had heard stories of his people meeting a human only to be screamed at because they couldn't take the differences. Surely she thought his face structure compared to her own was weird—after all, he certainly had when he first saw an image of an average human years ago when he was just a junior scout.

He would try again to get her to flinch. He roared out loudly, his mandibles flaring as far as they could go. She blinked, perhaps flinched and breathed a few quick breaths, but her footing stayed. This human wasn't scared of him. The respect he had slowly gained for her jumped even higher. If anyone was worthy of acceptance from this day, it was she.

He sighed with a purr, his face relaxing as he started at her. Glancing down, he took hold of the alien finger he had taken from his first kainde ameda kill. He squeezed the tip, a very small hint of the green acidic blood seeping out of the tip. Holding it up, he watched as Lex stared for a moment, obviously contemplating about letting him mark her. He tilted his head, giving her enough motive to nod slightly and turn her head away.

Inu's hand moved forward and with steady ease drew the two lines on the side of her face, forming the identical Yautja symbol that decorated his forehead. She flinched this time and pulled in a sharp breath. He knew the burning sensation from the monster's blood hurt like hell, but if she wanted to feel pain she should feel his shoulder right about now, especially using that arm to mark her.

The symbol was traced and Inu backed away. Lex looked up at him with an expressionless face. He wondered if she could tell that he was proud of her. She had endured what his dumb-ass Yautja companions could not. She was a true warrior.

He softly said, "Friend," in his own words, but he knew she would not understand.

Using his foot, he tossed up the spear and caught it with his long fingers. With a soft hum he held it out to her. She took it without hesitation, her eyes still locked with his own. An amazing creature, this Lex was. He would be honored to fight along side her again—even if she was a mere human. Respectively his head bowed, eyes closing, and mandibles turning in.

The moment was short lived and completely destroyed by a sudden rumble beneath them. Ice cracked and split away. The air was disturbed by an angry growl. Inu turned his head sharply, hair spinning around and the metal clasps on each strand clanked against his armor. What emerged from the ground made him feel like he was about to be terribly sick, just because he thought it was over for now and he could go home and rest.

His worst fears were recognized—curse any god that could read minds. They deliberately helped the queen of the kainde ameda survive the bomb—something Inu had though impossible. Yet the beast screamed into the dark sky. Inu's mask had long fallen to the ground and was now forgotten because it was useless.

"Oh fucking shit…" he said as his eyes became wide when the bitch rose from the ground. He started to back up, Lex following suit; he risked a glance at the human—she was just a tad bit more scared than he was….maybe.

He couldn't let any possible hint of fear cloud his senses. He had to think quickly and move even quicker. First thing to do was to use long distance weapons…yes…that was probably the best move.

Inu immediately pulled back the case of the twin blades upon his gauntlet. With a distinct click they shifted inside. The hunger raised his arm and barely allowed a second for aim. Tightening the muscles in his forearm, the trigger snapped and both elongated blades shot forth with lightning-fast speed.

"Shit," he mumbled after they struck home in the alien queen's shoulder, but barely caused enough sufficient damage to put an end to this. He had hoped he was sending it straight into the monster's throat—that was the first time his aim was completely off.

But it did give Inu just enough time to detach a shuriken and press it open in front of his face. The gigantic kainde ameda, standing nearly twenty feet tall, stopped its hissing and looked back at the attacker. Inu flung the shuriken up, the six-bladed weapon slicking through a chunk of the monster's neck. Inu smiled to himself as the creature reared its head back; he caught the returning weapon perfectly. Not a moment later, Inu tossed it back up, cutting through a piece of the monster's largely-crowned head. It yelled out again in pain and anger, swinging its head around.

The weapon headed back again, Inu having his arm extended and prepared to take hold of it. His fingers were only inches away from touching the metal handle when a very long tail shot out from behind his prey unexpectedly, although he should've seen it coming. He didn't have a second to react—the tail gave a powerful swipe and swatted him away like an insect.

Inu felt the harsh impact against his side and wondered if a few ribs had been shattered. He completely lost sight of where he was as his body involuntarily flew over Lex and smashed face first into some sort of piping and wood supports some fifty to sixty feet away. A few splinters scratched at his face and hands, but nothing major except a new developing throbbing headache.

Quickly—at least as fast as he could manage—Inu pushed himself to his feet, but not easily. His footing wasn't stable and he stumbled back a few steps, trying to maintain what balance he had.

Inu barely knew what hit him—something very heavy pounded against his back, causing his balance to fail completely; he fell forward, warms flailing all the while trying to break the fall. The wind had been harshly knocked out of him and for a moment he forgot where he was altogether.

As Inu tried desperately to push himself up for a second time, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. This was it; he had survived the temple only to end the day going from hunter to prey. There was no point of struggling now. Either way—whether he remained still or rolled over in attempt to get up—he could be killed. Inu accept his fate.

Letting his body completely collapse, he waited for the blow. But it never came. Instead he heard an ear-shattering screech and the sound of something—a building?—falling under immense weight. He wanted to look. He had to look. The pain in his body was terrible, but he found the strength to look over his shoulder, hearing a roar of terror behind him as he did so.

Inu couldn't believe it; the kainde ameda giant was struggling to dislodge a spear from its neck—the spear he made for Lex.

She had saved _his_ life.

Seeing this, he decided to screw giving up and go for that possible chance of survival, no matter what the odds were. He would go for the glory of being the first Yautja to go into battle with the mother of demons without a clan at his heels.

Inu rolled over and forced himself to his feet. By now the kainde ameda had thrown away the primitive weapon and left the building it had fallen into behind to burn. Ahead, Lex was running for her life with nothing to protect herself with; not even the skull he made into a shield.

If he didn't hurry, she would be squashed, chewed to pieces and spit out. Grabbing the spear from his back—his remaining weapon—Inu raced after them as fast as his weakening legs would carry him. His shoulder seemed to hurt more now and he felt drops of his neon-green blood drip down into his armor; his ribs felt cracked at the very least, but neither injury was going to stop him now.

Lex was doing well, but the strides of the kainde ameda were much too big to give the short human any sort of lead. She was lucky she was still carrying her head, even with running under a tunnel of massive bones from who-knows-what animal. He expected the bitch of a monster to smash through them like they were small twigs.

A large, round structure standing on wooden stilts lay dead ahead and Inu saw Lex dive beneath it. Good. This gave him the chance to catch up now that the beast stopped and tried to find a way to get its prey. The only bad thing about this was that that thing didn't look like it could hold up to the kainde ameda's head bashes—it already started falling back a bit.

Inu gripped his spear with both hands as he approached. Within seconds he was coming up on the creature's left side; he leapt up into the air just as the long tail shot under the rickety stilts; he hoped it missed Lex. Upon leaving the ground, he spun around in a complete three-sixty to give his spear enough power behind the thrust. He couldn't see Lex, but he knew she saw him plunge the spear deep into the thick head of the monster.

The kainde ameda fell back and struggled to remove the offensive weapon. Inu, on the other hand, had landed not far from where he jumped. His knees bent to break the impact, hands touching down on the wooden surface that met his weight. The Yautja let out a triumphant roar, mandibles spread wide. He dared that bitch to try killing him again.

But although he pierced that monster's neck, it was still taking in breaths. Inu snarled, but was stopped from the sight of Lex pulling a large chain. His eyes followed it and saw it was attached to the queen—probably from when it was held captive in the pyramid. Lex, being the brilliant human he realized her to be, was trying to attach it to the round structure that was threatening to fall off the cliff.

Inu jumped back into action, hustling over and taking hold of the chain with Lex. Even with his injuries, his strength tripled that of the human's. He pulled and pulled, trying to give Lex enough slack to do what she had to. He looked back to see her tying the chain around a small extension of the tank-like configuration. He gave one last tug and held it tight.

"Got it!" Lex yelled.

"Good!" Inu said back in his native tongue; a look of relief washed over his face.

The synthetic contraption snapped and tilted towards the edge of the cliff…but something went wrong. It only creaked as it came to a sudden halt for some strange reason.

Then…it happened. Something long…something sharp plowed its way through Inu's back and out of his stomach. An immediate yell of pain escaped his lungs as he felt the tail of the kainde ameda jerk and move up—that bitch was lifting him up in victory.

Inu was helpless. His body screamed in agony as his feet left the ground unwillingly and his weight strangled around this bony appendage. The beast brought him around so he could see his huntress face to face.

"Fuck you!" He yelled as its mouth opened to deliver the final blow.

Without warning, however, the body of the monster was wrenched back. The long tail lost control and violently whipped around, throwing Inu off its tip. He tightly closed his eyes, knowing that hitting the ground would hurt like pure hell.

It did. This time he landed flat on his back. He knew if nothing was broken before, it most certainly was now. This day turned out to be nothing but horrible. Screw Prient'De and Boccob…somehow this was their fault. He wasn't sure how, exactly, but he'd blame all of this on them anyway.

A sharp shrill broke his remaining thoughts. With every last bit of strength and a tremendous amount of willpower, Inu turned just enough to watch the kainde ameda being yanked away and tumble over the cliff and out of sight. Somehow Lex managed to make it work—somehow, she became the day's hero.

His head fell back. It was over. The kainde ameda queen was gone; but so was the feeling in his body. Blood started to rise into his throat, causing him to gag on the liquid. Every breath he forced himself to take was pure misery.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the human…Lex…arrive and kneel down next to him. He could see the pity in her face. That was the only thing he could see…

He tried desperately to say something…her name if possible…but the blood filled his lungs and he gave one last struggle for breath.

Then…all was dark and quiet.


	9. Epilogue

Author's Note: This didn't come out as well as I had hoped, but oh well. Its short...sorry. But there was only so much I could do with it, ya know? hehe

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Epilogue**

The first death signal wasn't surprising. Boccob was lucky he went in the first place. Prient'De, however…. He never expected him to fail; and so soon. Learning that two of the three were down made Cetanu, the elder of the clan, decide to prepare the squad reserved only for failures to go down there and stop the kainde amedas from multiplying any further and spreading.

Surprisingly, though, the remaining force—Inu—seemed to be holding his ground; his death link had not gone off. Cetanu wasn't completely surprised—Inu did hold several skills that were superior to many other Yautjas he knew.

What he was also aware of the fact (by way of computer links) that the humans lured to the pyramid had triggered the hunt to start before his three scouts could, but he was highly disappointed in their rapid failure. He kept it in mind to reward Inu if he survived, compared to the others.

It was semi-alarming, however, when he was told by one of the hunt's overseers had said Inu's bomb had been triggered. The Elder expected the death link to come at anytime. When the bomb exploded and that link didn't go off, Cetanu was highly impressed. Inu had shown true hunting skills. He immediately ordered the ship to head back, seeing it had gone into orbit after dropping the three teens off.

By the time they touched down, however, they had readings of a battle. The Yautja elder warned his experienced hunters not to intervene once the ship had silently landed and the bay doors opened.

From afar he saw the last minute stand of the queen kainde ameda. Although, he realized calling out his century-experienced class of Yautja was unnecessary. The bitch was already defeated and fell over a cliff. His sight focused on a body lying a little further ahead. He regally stalked forward with precise calmness, his face plate cradled in one arm and formal tri-tipped spear gripped firmly in his other hand. Then, Cetanu realized Inu hadn't been alone out here.

A human female emerged from the area where the beast fell. They both had reached Inu's broken form at the same time. He and those that followed him from the ship were cloaked in their invisible camouflage, so she hadn't the slightest clue that near one-hundred pairs of eyes watched as she knelt down next to the fallen Yautja.

Cetanu waited, knowing Inu would pass out from his wounds or possibly leave this world all together. He watched the young Yautja's attempt to speak to this human, but no sooner had his eyes rolled back into is head and his head fell back to the ground.

Before the human could do anything further, Cetanu triggered off the camouflage; his people followed suit, causing this woman to stand up in alarm at the number of unexpected Yautjas before her, not to mention the extraordinary ship that too was unveiled.

Cetanu grumbled slightly, but not in disgust that this human showed pity only seconds ago, but because he noticed something peculiar on her face. Only a Yautja from his clan knew that mark of the hunter, therefore only a Yautja would've carved it into her flesh.

Inu knew, like everyone else, that only those worthy were permitted to bear that mark. Obviously, Inu had witnessed this human prove that she was a capable warrior. He would not have done so otherwise.

From behind came four yet-to-be tested scouts. The human backed away as they walked very straight and in perfect form around their fallen brother; two stood by his feet, the other two by his head. In unison they knelt down, the two by Inu's head dislodging a long, metal pole that swept under the limp arms of the body and into the hands of the two at his feet. Silently, they stood up together, body of Inu raising up; with gentle steps the marched back to the ship and disappeared inside.

Cetanu turned his attention completely to the human female now. Usually he would've ignored the fact that a human or other creature kept company of his people, no matter what the cause. He had always felt that if they lived through a battle, then he would cause them no further harm. The honorable thing to do in this case, however, was to give her a just reward.

He raised his arm and held out his tri-tipped spear at a horizontal angle. He smiled slightly when he saw the human's eyes grow a bit wider, obviously in fear that he was out to get her. Pressing the small tab at the center of the handle with his thumb, the ends, (all six), retracted into the etched handle.

The human started at it for a moment. Cetanu ever-so-slightly gestured for her to take it. Her small hand finally reached up and wrapped its fingers around the handle. In return, Cetanu gave a short nod then turned sharply on his heel and gracefully walked back to the ship, red cape billowing behind him. His hunters followed behind and he gave the command to depart immediately.

The hunt didn't go as planned; this only meant that there was one less temple on this remote planet where his people could hunt the kainde ameda. It was not in his nature to feel sorry for any of those that were lost—if they died, it was because they were weak and useless. However, Inu's case was a little different. He felt pity for Inu's father, who would be very disappointed to learn of how his son had died. As for Prient'De and Boccob, he could care less that they were not part of the trip across galaxies.

Soon, the ship had lifted off on its way home where they would return Inu. He watched from afar as the four scouts finished resting the body on a rectangular stand where it would remain displayed with honor for the rest of the journey.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The End...or is it?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN:** Before anything else, a VERY SPECIAL thank you goes out to Solain Rhyo for her HUGE support with this fic. From giving me names for the predators to helping me make a few decisions with her own opinions; I don't know if I could've made it like I did if it wasn't for her. Read her stories—all of them. They're fantastic!

And to answer future questions, "or is it" at the end there is not for me making a sequelits just the end-tag of the movie because I hear they're making AvP2.


	10. ExtraTrivia

Yes, here is my little "extra" thing that has nothing to do with the story. But I thought you huge fans of AvP might wanna read through this to help with the obsession (God only knows I saw this stuff) Its kinda like trivia, I suppose; some is obvious, some is only seen if you watch it over and over and over within minutes like I did.

In several scenes Scar _does_ have a tendency to flex his fingers.

When they show the scene where the predators are preparing their weapons, Scar is the one putting his knife in its leg holster. (Same dagger used later on by Scar, though every predator seemed to have unique weapons, like their masks)

Half, if not most, of the scenes where Scar and Lex are running from the explosion, the screen is actually flipped; therefore, you'll notice Scar's spear on his back points the other way. Also, when they're overlooking the crater, the screen is reversed; you see this when the hoses on his mask are on the right side instead of the left.

Scar, unlike many humans, is ambidextrous. He can function very **well** with BOTH hands, not one like many of us humans are. His right hand _always_ uses the spear and his left _always_ uses the shuriken. He writes with his right hand.

A bit obvious, but when they're overlooking the crater after the escape, the spear Scar had made for Lex is nowhere to be seen, even when he's marking her. Seconds later, she randomly holds it up.

Lex's "shield" disappears without a trace soon after she stabs the queen.

When Scar is knocked down a second time by the queen's tail, he moves around on the ground, but the next shot has him unconscious and still.

Bit of a mistake: When Scar finishes cutting off the alien's head he puts his knife on the floor. Yet when he goes to chop off the tail, he's pulling it out of its spot on his leg's armor.

Scar's eyes are on the browner side, compared to the yellow for an average Yautja (according to websites).

Scar is the only predator in AvP that has the piece of armor that covers his stomach; the others, even those they show that lift him up, have a bare stomach.

The alien that jumps Scar at the bottom of the tunnel rips the cannon off and you see it fall to the floor; however, after you'll see that the shoulder pack and bicep armor on the left side disappears as well.

On the way up on the sled, you'll see very quickly that Scar looks over his shoulder to the inferno chasing them.

If you watch the making of the movie, they'll show Lex and Scar running through the whaling station—and Scar's wearing white sneakers.

Scar is the only predator of the three that has a variety and more than a few skulls draped across his chest. Celtic (Prient'De in my story) has two or three cluttered on his chest, and Chopper (Boccob in my story) has the two skulls on sticks on his back.

When the alien that stabs Scar in the shoulder is thrown off, there is no blood on the predator at all. You'll see some on him for the rest of the movie, but it's not until his last scene where you see a huge glob.

The last shot of Scar, the blood in his mouth is not neon green like the rest.

Scar is the predator that stabs the human with his spear and flies over the hall in the pyramid, right as the walls are shifting.

Scar is the shortest of the three main predators—not _that_ much shorter than Chopper/Boccob

I'm sure there are more in the movie, but these are what I saw from watching Scar's scenes ten million times. I still probably missed a few others I had noticed earlier, but you get the point )


End file.
